Waerjak
thumb|Portret Waerjaka w H4. Waerjak (czytaj: łerdżak) - barbarzyńca, człowiek, postać pojawiajaca się w wydarzeniach tekstowych w kampanii "Szarża Smoków" w Heroes Chronicles, główny protagonista i narrator wydarzeń tekstowych kampanii "Chwała Dni Minionych". Historia Szarża smoków Waerjak był sierotą przygarniętym na wychowanie przez Tarnuma - nieśmiertelnego bohatera i wykonawcę woli Przodków. Młodość spędzał całymi dniami na polowaniach. W trakcie swojej wyprawy polegającej na odnalezieniu zaginionych smoków Tarnum powierzył wychowanie młodzieńca Adrienne - wiedźmie ognia znanej z ocalenia swej ojczyzny Tatalii przed zmienieniem jej w nieumarłe imperium lorda Haarta. Mimo żalu do Tarnuma za to, że kiedyś bez pożegnania zakończył ich znajomość, Adrienne zgodziła się przygarnąć "małego diabła", jak go sama określiła. Przed odejściem Tarnum poprosił niewiastę, aby zapewniła Waerjaka o ojcowskiej miłości, jaką doń żywi. Poza tym wydarzeniem postać Waerjaka nie pojawia się, jednak pełny jej potencjał wykorzystano w Heroes of Might and Magic IV, czyniąc z niego głównego bohatera najkrótszej kampanii. Waerjak wyrósł na mężczyznę nieniskiego, acz nieposiadającego typowego wzrostu barbarzyńcy. Potrafił pokonać na rękę każdego, z wyjątkiem Tarnuma. Nowy porządek thumb|250px|Waerjak walczący z behemotem - prolog do misji "Nowy porządek". Tarnum i Waerjak przeżyli Rozliczenie i rozpoczęli w nowym świecie Axeoth żywot koczowniczy. Zdobywali pożywienie na polowaniach i spali na gołej ziemi, wędrując po kraju i nie zatrzymując się na długo w jednym miejscu. Omijali różne napotkane miasta z wyjątkiem momentów, kiedy zamierzali kupić książki - Tarnum uczył bowiem swego przybranego syna sztuki czytania zarówno w języku ludzi, jak i elfów, krasnoludów, a nawet minotaurów i innych stworzeń. Im więcej młokos przyswajał historii, literatury i filozofii, tym bardziej zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze ma coś w sobie z barbarzyńcy, gdyż wątpił, by były owe nauki potrzebne ludowi barbarzyńskiemu. Wierzył jednak swemu ojczymowi, gdyż podziwiał go ze wszech miar jako najsilniejszego, najodważniejszego i najmądrzejszego człowieka, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał okazję spotkać w swoim życiu. Wiedział dobrze, co mówi, gdyż miało okazję wielokrotnie walczyć z nim ramię w ramię i widzieć jego zaciętość przemieniającą go na polu bitwy w - jak to młodzieniec określił - boga wojny. Razem z nim często stawał w obronie słabych i pokrzywdzonych. Darzył swojego piastuna ogromną miłością, nie mógł jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego zawsze nalegał, by zwracać się do niego po imieniu. Z biegiem czasu stawał się podobny w poglądach do niego, gdyż zarażał się jego nienawiścią do głupich wojen międzyplemiennych oraz do Kilgora, ostatniego króla przedrozliczeniowego państwa Krewlod, który ponosił największą odpowiedzialność za nastanie Rozliczenia przez swoją pychę i niepohamowaną żądzę władzy. Jedną z ulubionych zabaw Waerjaka było nękanie Tarnuma podchwytliwymi pytaniami do czasu, aż ten nie będzie mógł znaleźć satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Doprowadzenie do takiej sytuacji przyprawiało go o ogromne samozadowolenie, choć zdarzało się to rzadko. Najbardziej tęsknię za Tarnumem podczas posiłków. Właśnie w takich chwilach omawialiśmy złożone zagadnienia, takie jak etyka i filozofia lub też wymienialiśmy uwagi na temat nowej księgi, którą obaj czytaliśmy. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nigdy tak do końca nie znajdę wspólnego języka z ludźmi, którymi się otaczam, gdyż oni gardzą tym, co ja tak poważam. Może jednak pewnego dnia zdołam i w nich zaszczepić zamiłowanie do wiedzy - tak opisywał również swoje relacje między ojczymem a przybranym synem. Teraz jednak siedzę sam. Tarnum był dla mnie nie tylko przybranym ojcem i nauczycielem. Przede wszystkim był moim przyjacielem''.'' W wieku 23 lat Waerjak pośpieszył wspólnie z Tarnumem na ratunek zaatakowanym oddziałom barbarzyńskim, lecz nie zdążyli - było już po walce. Znaleźli jedynie 30 ciał zabitych barbarzyńców, przeważnie młodszych nawet od Waerjaka. Na ich widok Tarnum doznał rozgoryczenia z powodu wielkiej liczby ofiar konfliktu, po czym ostrzegł Waerjaka, że lud barbarzyńców wyginie, jeżeli ponad wszystko mężczyźni będą stawiać chwalebną śmierć. Początkowo podziwiający poświęcenie wojowników Waerjak wziął sobie te słowa do serca i razem z ojczymem zabrał się do wyprawienia godnego pochówku ofiarom potyczki. Od tego momentu w jego sercu zaczął kłębić się ambitny plan odmienienia losu pełnego przemocy, na jaki skazani byli barbarzyńcy. Oznajmił wówczas ojczymowi, że zapragnął zostać nowym królem barbarzyńców, ale nie na drodze podbicia całego ludu, lecz poprzez kierowanie się solidnymi zasadami moralnymi i tradycją. Początkowo wahający się i poważnie myślący nad tym Tarnum wyraził poparcie dla niego mimo, że dręczyły go wspomnienia z odległej przeszłości, kiedy sam został władcą barbarzyńców po jednej z najkrwawszych kampanii w dziejach Antagarichu, a jego okrucieńśtwo sprawiło, że nie dane mu było przejść na wieczny spoczynek. Po zabawnym incydencie, po którym nastąpiło przyłączenie się do ich wędrówki gromady centaurów, bohaterowie zatrzymali się w mieście Kilmar, gdzie Waerjak przystąpił do krzewienia swoich humanistycznych idei. Jego pomysły spotkały się z mieszaną reakcją: przywódca miasta wierzył, że dzięki brutalnym prawom Kilgora wojownicy mają siłę, która pomogła im uratować większość zapasów podczas napaści rozbójników pod wodzą Wrzeszczącego Toma. Zawahał się nieco, gdy Waerjak zaczął mu tłumaczyć, że bezmyślne prawa Kilgora umożliwiają wprowadzanie ogólnego chaosu i krzywdzącej, niesprawiedliwej hierarchii społecznej. Ostatecznie Tarnum zaproponował na poparcie nadziei Waerjaka odzyskanie Wozu Rudy - jednego z kilmarskich łupów Wrzeszczącego Toma. Bez tego artefaktu Kilmar skazane było na ruinę finansową i kryzys gospodarczy. Waerjak i Tarnum przypłynęli na małą, bezludną wysepkę przewidując, że piracka słabość do odludnych miejsc miała przyprowadzić tutaj Toma. Po zlokalizowaniu ich obozowiska Waerjak mocował się przez chwilę z myślą zamordowania tego złoczyńcy we śnie, lecz stłumił te chęci w sobie uzasadniając to tym, że honor nie pozwala mu upodabniać się do zbrodniarza, który uczyniłby to samo Waerjakowi we śnie. Dał im nawet szansę oddania Wozu drogą pokojową, lecz Tom i jego banda rozbójników morskich wybrała walkę przypieczętowując swój los. Po powrocie do Kilmar z Wozem zostali przyjęci wiwatami, a Waerjak wykorzystał sytuację i zapytał publicznie: Czy Kilgora wzruszyłoby wasze cierpienie? Nie. A nawet gdyby odebrał wóz Wrzeszczącemu Tomowi, to co? Myślicie, że oddałby go wam?, na co kilmarski wódz przyznał mu rację i stanął po jego stronie w zjednoczeniowej kampanii jako pierwszy z wielu wodzów. Następnym przystankiem Waerjaka było miasto Frunag cierpiące o wiele bardziej, niż Kilmar. Dotarł tam eskortując posłańca niosącego wóz z wodą pitną do tego miasta. Jego mieszkańcy nie mogli bowiem skorzystać z lokalnej rzeki, gdyż wypicie jej powodowało zatrucie, z kolei pozostałym dokuczało palące pragnienie. Waerjakowi udało się podążyć tropem zabijanych na oślep stworzeń i dopaść sprawców seryjnego mordu, którymi była grupka meduz od dawna zamieszkujących okoliczny zakątek, które zalewały rzekę warzonymi przez siebie truciznami. Po wybiciu tych potworów frunagianie przeszli na stronę Waerjaka, którego sława poczęła się rozprzestrzeniać w całej krainie. Doszły o nim słuchy do miasta Bitewny Szczyt, gdzie wojownicy słynęli z niesamowitej waleczności. Aby zyskać mir wśród tutejszych berserkerów, Waerjak musiał wytępić stado behemotów zagrażające ich bytowi. To zadanie przeraziło go, gdyż nigdy jeszcze nie ścierał się z behemotami, lecz z pomocą przyszedł mu Tarnum, który po przeprowadzeniu przybranego syna przez zdradliwe górskie przełęcze wzniecił pożar w jaskini bestii w celu wykurzenia ich na powierzchnię. Waerjak przyjął do wiadomości, że potyczka w grocie stanowiłaby samobóstwo, lecz zmartwił się, czy wśród pojmanych nie ma jeszcze kogoś żywego, kto mógłby nieopatrznie zginąć. Tarnum zapewnił go, że po wyjściu stworów szybko poszuka w jaskini kogoś do uratowania, lecz nie uspokoiło to Waerjaka, który tym sposobem musiał sam poradzić sobie z behemotami. Po usłyszeniu słów piastuna, że w przypadku zostania królem barbarzyńców musiałby mierzyć się z jeszcze większymi niebezpieczeństwami, Waerjak wziął się w garść i wyzbył się wątpliwości, po czym zaatakował groźne bestie korzystając z wszelkich technik walki z behemotami, jakich nauczył go Tarnum. Po krwawej przeprawie z armią Waerjaka behemoty poniosły śmierć, a on sam doświadczył na własnej czerwonej, opuchniętej i piekącej skórze działanie ognistej krwi behemota. Po wydaniu rozkazu opatrzenia rannych i pogrzebania swoich zabitych żołnierzy młodzieniec wyruszył do jaskini w celu odnalezienia swego ojczyma. Zastał go w zadziwiających okolicznościach: był ciężko ranny po własnoręcznym zamordowaniu dwu behemotów strzegących jeńców z Bitewnego Szczytu. Poważne uszkodzenia ciał całej odsieczy nie poszły jednak na marne: oprócz dorosłych niewolników udało im się ocalić sześcioro zaginionych dzieci (wszystkie pozostałe zginęły). Mieszkańcy Bitewnego Szczytu przyjęli swych wybawców z wielką radością, a berserkerzy byli pod wrażeniem dokonanego przez nich czynu, uznając ich za ludzi prawych i wiernych złożonemu słowu. Wojna w słusznej sprawie Po zjednoczeniu klanów kilmarskich, frunagiańskich i tego z Bitewnego Szczytu Waerjakowi przyszło stoczyć bitwę z wrogim wodzem Ofrojem, po którego pokonaniu wydawało się, że nowa przyszłość barbarzyńców w państwie dostatnim i pacyfistycznym będzie niczym nie zagrożona. Zaszczepienie wśród barbarzyńców innych celów w życiu sprawiło, że niewielkie królestwo Waerjaka stało się najbogatszym na całych Ziemiach Plemiennych. Szczęście i dobrobyt osiągnięto zaledwie w kilka miesięcy. Waerjak opisał to takimi słowy: Tak wiele dokonaliśmy w ciągu zaledwie kilku krótkich miesięcy! Każdego dnia docierają z całego regionu, którym teraz władam, wieści o kwitnących gospodarstwach, rozrastających się stadach, coraz większych zapasach w spichlerzach. Nawet mnie samego dziwi, jak wiele potrafią zdziałać Barbarzyńcy, gdy tylko się postarają, którą to opinią wzbudził rozbawienie Tarnuma uważającego, że po prostu wykorzystują oni do prac gospodarskich energię przeznaczaną dawniej na toczenie krwawych bojów. Przypomniał również Waerjakowi, że na Antagarichu barbarzyńcy ścierali na proch pozornie wielokroć potężniejsze armie "cywilizowanych" krajów. Stolicą nowo powstającego państwa barbarzyńskiego stała się twierdza Stavgard. Utopia przyciągnęła jednak dwóch konserwatywnych wodzów, którzy wyróżniali się niesłychaną bestialskością i dysponowaniem potężnymi siłami militarnymi. Wzbudziło to gniew i żal w Waerjaku, gdyż przypominali mu oni aż za dobrze Kilgora. Nie traktowali oni przy tym zbyt poważnie Waerjaka, gdyż nie zdecydowali się osobiście stanąć na czele swoich wojsk. Niebawem poznał również ich imiona - Hundric i Vogel Karkołamacz. Od jednego z zaprzyjaźnionych doradców - berserkera z Bitewnego Szczytu imieniem Wulgar - dowiedział się mnóstwo o Hundricu, żarłoku przekładającym potrzeby gastronomiczne nad taktykę wojenną. Waerjak rozpoczął szereg działań defensywnych i ofensywnych w celu wyeliminowania zagrożenia sprawianego przez obu watażków. Jego misja napotykałą jednak szereg trudności nie tylko natury wojskowej, ale i psychologicznej: dotarcie do Hundrica utrudniało plemię Odyńcowej Racicy, które nie ufało Waerjakowi i nie miało zamiaru pozwolić przejąć mu ich garnizon lub wkroczyć na ich tereny łowieckie. Waerjak nie oparł się podżeganiom Wulgara do sforsowania przełęczy siłą, gdyż wiedział, że doprowadziłby tym do masakry neutralnych wojowników. Zdecydował się odnaleźć inną drogę do twierdzy Hundrica, który po wycofaniu się Waerjaka przypuścił szturm na garnizon i wyrżnął prawie całe plemię. Jedynym, któy przeżył masakrę, był młody myśliwy Daeric. Złożył on rozpaczliwą relację Waerjakowi i Tarnumowi otrzymując od nich obietnicę pomszczenia jego ludu. Ostateczna rozprawa z wojskami Hundrica na ziemiach królestwa Waerjaka odbyła się w sposób na poły kuriozalny: protegowany Tarnuma wpadł na genialny pomysł wykorzystania słabości Hundrica do zadania mu ciosu. Kazał rozgłosić w jego środowisku, że niedaleko od niego znajduje się karczma, gdzie podawana jest najlepsza w kraju dziczyzna. Przynęta chwyciła i Hundric udał się ze swoją gwardią do gospody, pozostawiając swoje oddziały bez dowództwa. Zostały one rozgromione przez siły Waerjaka, lecz tutaj przyszły król nie docenił wroga, wysyłając na jego schwytanie zbyt mały oddział. Hundric przebił się przez wysłanników i uciekł. O wiele trudniej przyszło Waerjakowi zmierzyć się z siłami Vogla Karkołamacza, który w odróżnieniu od Hundrica był on człowiekiem sprytnym i odważnym. W drodze do jego warowni bohaterowie natknęli się na pobojowisko: kilka tuzinów martwych mężczyzn, wśród których znajdywało się również parę ludzi z czarnymi tarczami noszononymi przez wojowników Vogla. ów widok wywołał wściekłość Tarnuma, której nie zrozumiał zrazu Waerjak podziwiający odwagę wojowników. Aby uzasadnić swoje oburzenie, piastun wskazał swemu przybranemu synowi zgliszcza wioski położonej niedaleko stąd: wówczas Waerjak podzielił emocje ojczyma, gdyż zobaczył, że zamiast zadbać o bezpieczeństwo swoich kobiet i dzieci, wojownicy ślepo brnęli w szeregi Vogla z zamiarem stawienia mu czoła, czym doprowadzili do tragedii własnego ludu. Oprócz tego gniew Waerjaka spadł również na Vogla, który zrobił rzeź mieszkańców wioski za opieranie się jego wojskom: Wszystkie budynki zostały doszczętnie spalone, zaś studnia wypełniona była ciałami. W ten sposób Vogel rozprawiał się z każdym, kto śmiał mu się opierać. Tak traktował własny lud! Nie chciałem już wiedzieć o nim nic więcej. Choć był Barbarzyńcą, zasługiwał na śmierć. Po należytym pochowaniu zwłok poległych w walce Waerjak poprowadził atak na twierdzę samego Vogla, lecz spotkałą go niespodzianka: następny niedoceniony wódz rozdzielił siły, przeznaczając trzon armii do walki z najeźdźcami, zaś sam wyruszył na czele rozdzielonych oddziałów po posiłki. Waerjak nie wiedział jednak o tym, toteż tarnum zobowiązał się podążyć za Voglem. Udzielił mu przy tym ważnej rady: Nie atakuj przedwcześnie, nie zdobywszy przewagi, po to tylko, by jak najszybciej skończyć z wrogiem - kosztowałoby cię to życie wielu wojowników! Pamiętaj, że jako przywódca odpowiadasz za los swych poddanych, oni zaś są najważniejsi! Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na gniew lub zniecierpliwienie, po czym pobiegł za antagonistycznym przywódców. Kiedy armia Vogla została zniszczona, Waerjak przesłuchał jeńców i poznał cel ucieczki tyrana. Wkrótce potem otrzymał tragiczną wieść, która postawiła go później przed najtrudniejszą decyzją w swoim życiu: wśród zamordowanych w zasadzce voglistowskich żołnierzy nie było Tarnuma... Królewski dylemat Waerjak zadał ogromne straty wrogim wodzom, jednak ich nie pokonał: Vogel nadal posiadał wielkie rezerwy wojskowe, a na domiar złego uwięził w mieście Boernberg Tarnuma. Z kolei Hundric rozpoczął zdehumanizowaną i desperacką próbę odnowienia swojej potęgi: zaprzągł w tym celu do niewolniczej pracy w nieludzkich warunkach tysiące kobiet i dzieci z ludu Waerjaka. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, Waerjak zwołał walne zgromadzenie 20 plemion. Wówczas nastąpił przełom w jego historii: rzecznik zgromadzenia wręczył Waerjakowi w imieniu całego narodu stalową koronę: Ta korona została wykuta ze stali, tak, jak za czasów naszych przodków, począwszy od pierwszego Króla Barbarzyńców, Jarga Zdobywcy. Jej kształt, doskonały okrąg, oznacza, że nasza siła leży w jedności! Waerjaku, niniejszym ogłaszamy cię Królem naszego ludu. Zszokowało to młodego przywódcę, gdyż nie był pewien, czy król był potrzebny w tak zróżnicowanym narodzie o historii, w której monarchowie często rozczarowywali. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło go umieszczenie na koronie dwóch walczących ze sobą gryfów, lecz rzecznik wyjaśnił mu, że w starożytnym barbarzyńskim języku imię "Waerjak" oznacza gryfa. Świeżo mianowany władcą mężczyzna zrozumiał, że lud barbarzyńców potrzebuje przywództwa, toteż uległ prośbom i założył koronę ku niemalże histerycznej radości wszystkich zgromadzonych. Dzień po uroczystej koronacji Waerjak odbył rozmowę w sprawie podjęcia decyzji z Daericem i Wulgarem. Obaj reprezentowali skrajnie różne stanowiska. Ten pierwszy przytoczył Waerjakowi wizję stosu czaszek układanego przez Hundrica z trupów niewolników, zaś Wulgar usiłował przekonać monarchę, że paru jeńców może poczekać, kiedy ważą sie losy bardzo zasłużonego Tarnuma. Chciałem wierzyć, że ma rację, lecz w głowie tkwiła cały czas opowieść Daerica o strażnikach wznoszących stosy trupów przed bramami miasta. Taki miałem dylemat. Liczyłem, ilu ludzi umrze, zanim uratuję z więzienia w Boernbergu człowieka, który mnie wychował. Ale też wiedziałem, że jeśli uwolnię mych ludzi z kopalni Hundrica, Tarnum z pewnością umrze. Cokolwiek wybiorę, czy będę mógł żyć ze skutkami tej decyzji? Raz jeszcze zapytałem po cichu: "A co ty byś zrobił, ojcze? Podczas najazdu Hundrica zniknęło wielu naszych współplemieńców, głównie kobiet, dzieci i starców zamieszkujących region podbity ostatnio przez Hundrica. Aż do dzisiaj sądziłem jednak, że ukrywali się na pustkowiach, dopóki nie ucichnie tumult. Teraz jednak otrzymywałem doniesienia od zwiadowców wysłanych na terytorium Hundrica. W okolicach Clomden, rodzinnego miasta Hundrica, odnaleźli oni kilka cuchnących jam, nad którymi unosiły się stada much. Spoczywały w nich ciała moich ludzi, żon i dzieci moich wojowników. Próbując odbudować armię, Hundric zamęczał więźniów na śmierć niewolniczą pracą. Mój lud oczekiwał, że ocalę ich bliskich, ale co wtedy z Tarnumem? Czy mogłem zostawić go w rękach okrutnika Vogla? Dobre pytanie. Po ciężkiej walce z samym sobą Waerjak zdecydował się poświęcić Tarnuma w imię dobra własnego ludu, czym wywołał tak powszechny entuzjazm, że do jego armii zaczęli zaciągiwać się liczni ochotnicy z plemion, które niewiele miały wspólnego jak dotąd z państwem Waerjaka. Wieści o osobistej ofierze Waerjaka wzbudzały szczere współczucie, zaś sam zainteresowany zrozumiał, że właśnie tak Tarnum go wychował - na człowieka, który dobro innych przekłada ponad własne. Wówczas po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu pomodlił się do Przodków. Błagał płacząc o danie Tarnumowi szczęścia, którego nigdy nie zaznał w swoim żywocie. Nie poddał sie jednak rozpaczy nawet wtedy, kiedy napłynęła doń makabryczna wieść o kaźni, jaką zgotował publicznie Vogel Karkołamacz Tarnumowi: wbrew oczekiwaniom okrutnego wodza publiczność nie cieszyła się z widoku męki piastuna Tarnuma, toteż rozwścieczony olbrzym cisnął swoją ofiarę prosto w przepaść odgrażając się, że Waerjaka spotka dokładnie to samo. Żałoba, w jaką popadł Waerjak po utracie jedynej kochanej osoby zacieśniła więzy między nim a Wulgarem, który zaprosił go na zalanie swoich smutków piwem. Początkowo skutki fermentacji działały doskonale, lecz oprzytomniał słysząc, że banda barbarzyńskich łotrzyków z kąta gospody wychwala Vogla Karkołamacza, a szydzi z Tarnuma, przypisując mu hańbiące zachowanie podczas kaźni w stylu wrzeszczenia niczym mała dziewczynka. Oburzony Waerjak i Wulgar zmasakrowali łotrzyków: najgłośniejszy został przesłuchany na gorąco przez Waerjaka, któy dowiedział się, że Vogel rozsiewał podłe oszczerstwa o Tarnumie, aby go pogrążyć. W potyczce stracił również życie śmiertelnie ranny Wulgar, lecz przed śmiercią roześmiał się mimo bólu i począł go uspokajać: Żyłem godnie, moja śmierć też będzie chwalebna. Zaczynałem się już obawiać, że umrę w łóżku. Wtedy nie zobaczyłbym najwspanialszego w moim życiu szału bojowego berserkera! Jesteś Królem, młodzieńcze! Królem! A to znaczy, że musisz być lepszy od wszystkich pozostałych. Dzisiaj tego dowiodłeś. Pokój, społeczność i dobrobyt to piękne rzeczy, ale co będzie, gdy ktoś przyjdzie odebrać ci własność? Dzisiaj zobaczyłem człowieka, który przywróci naszemu ludowi potęgę!. Po zgonie najlepszego przyjaciela Waerjak kazał go jak najgodniej pochowac z wielką pompą. Rozprawa z Hundricem nie sprawiła zbyt wielkiego problemu Waerjakowi nie tylko dlatego, że armia brutalnego wodza musiała się podnosić po druzgocącej klęsce, jaką zadano jej już wcześniej. Poddani Hundrica sami byli ludźmi biednymi, zagłodzonymi i zrozpaczonymi, toteż z wielką radością powitali swego wybawcę w nowym mieście. Na placu boju został już tylko Waerjak, popierany przez największe rzesze plemion barbarzyńskich, i wciąż stanowiący zagrożenie Vogel Karkołamacz: Hundric bowiem po żałosnym błaganiu o litość został zamknięty w celi w oczekiwaniu na wyrok, gdzie został zamordowany przez złaknionego sprawiedliwości Daerica. Waerjak ostro zganił młodego wojownika w cztery oczy za takową samowolę grożąc, że plemieniu Odyńcowej Racicy może przydarzyć się także wypadek w przypadku powtórzenia takowego czynu, co Daeric przyjął pokornie (był bowiem jedynym członkiem plemienia Odyńcowej Racicy). Jedno plemię 250px|thumb|Waerjak na polowaniu - epilog kampanii "Chwała dni minionych". Aby bezkrwawo i pokojowo zakończyć wojnę, Waerjak wyzwał Vogla na pojedynek, lecz ten odmówił, barykadując się w swojej górskiej twierdzy. Sam nie chciał z kolei przebywać w twierdzy tego podstępnego brutala w obawie przed krzywoprzysięstwem Vogla wynikającym z zagrożenia potencjalnym zamachem. Waerjak wysyłał oddziały harpii na poszukiwanie zwłok Tarnuma, lecz jedyne, co one znalazły, to tylko odrobinę krwi. Podenerwowany tym wszystkim Waerjak musiał stanąć przed kolejną polityczną decyzją, gdyż wojownicy z plemienia Trzech Rogów pragnęli się przyłączyć do niego, zaś inne plemiona nie ufały im uważając, że należy im się inny los jako byłym podwładnym Hundrica. Szczególnie Daeric domagał się jak nasurowszego ukarania Trzech Rogów, co spotkało się z powszechnym aplauzem narodu. Waerjak zastosował następujące wyjście z impasu: publicznie ożenił Daerica - wbrew jego woli - z Andą, córką wodza Trzech Rogów, po czym ogłosił całemu zgromadzeniu, że od tej pory Trzy Rogi staną się Odyńcową Racicą. Aby jednak sprawiedliwości stało się zadość, nie tylko podporządkował Trzy Rogi swemu nowemu wodzowi - Daericowi - ale i nie pozwolił im otrzymać posagu oraz zabronił reprezentowania ich interesów w radzie plemiennej do czasu, aż Daericowi i Andzie nie urodzi się dziecko. Decyzja ta wywołała spore zamieszanie wśród ludu, zaś największą urazę żywił Daeric, któy popadł z Waerjakiem w taką kłótnię, że król barbarzyńców uderzył go w twarz grzbietem w dłoni z siłą, któa powaliła młodego gniewnego na ziemię: Hundric nie żyje! To on doprowadził do zagłady twego plemienia. Teraz masz wybór, Daericu. Możesz się z tym pogodzić, popatrzeć w przyszłość i poprowadzić nowe plemię jako jego wódz. Możesz też odejść - na zawsze! Nie pozwolę, by jakiś głupi młokos zniszczył wszystko, czego dokonaliśmy. Pętla wokół szyi Vogla zaczęła tymczasem zaciskać się w dramatyczny sposób: chociaż w dalszym ciągu uważał, że zmusi swego głównego oponenta do poddania się dzięki sieci znakomicie ufortyfikowanych i wyposażonych w dobrze przygotowaną i doświadczoną armię garnizonów, a dodatkowo usiłował uszczuplić siły Waerjaka różnymi podstępnymi atakami z zaskoczenia, coraz mniej ludzi popierało jego despotię, za to nie tylko garnęło się gorliwie pod rozkazy króla barbarzyńców, ale i wspierało go również gospodarczo. Z tak gigantyczną, wierną i ofiarną armią Waerjak bez trudu zdołał przedrzeć się przez linie obronne wroga i stoczyć z Voglem Karkołamaczem ostatnią bitwę w historii axeothckiego państwa barbarzyńców. Po śmierci Vogla Waerjak w chwili swego największego tryumfu nie odczuwał wypełnienia swej pustki po utracie Tarnuma. Niedługo jednak po tej ostatecznej stabilizacji królestwa barbarzyńców opartego na sprawiedliwych zasadach Waerjak miał okazję jeszcze raz spotkać się z Tarnumem. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że to duch. NIczym nie zrażony ojczym opowiedział mu wówczas całą swoją historię (znaną notabene w Heroes Chronicles), co wprawiło jego przybranego syna w osłupienie i lekki żal, że tak to przed nim wszystko ukrywał. Kiedy nie mógł się nadziwić, dlaczego Przodkowie wciąż nie zezwalają zaznać mu wiecznego odpoczynku w Raju, Tarnum wyjaśnił, że nie chce opuszczać nowego świata, aby móc czuwać nad nim i jego mieszkańcami. Nazwał po raz pierwszy Waerjaka swoim synem, co niemalże doprowadziło króla do ronienia słodkich łez. Waerjak własnymi czynami zmazał winę Tarnuma popełnioną, kiedy on sam był bezwzględnym satrapą barbarzyńców na [Antagarichu. Informacje dodatkowe Jego oficjalna biografia brzmi: Waerjak wychował się bez plemienia i bez rodziny, wędrując po świecie ze swym przybranym ojcem. Ale nigdy nie zapomniał o krwi barbarzyńców płynącej w jego żyłach. Ten inteligentny, światowy mężczyzna ma teraz nadzieję przywrócić swemu narodowi dawno zapomnianą chwałę i honor. en:Waerjak Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy (Heroes of Might and Magic IV) Kategoria:Kluczowe postacie fabuły Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Heroes Chronicles